An intake or inlet manifold is a part of the engine that supplies the fuel/air mixture to the cylinders of the engine. The main function of the intake manifold is to evenly distribute the intake gasses to each intake port in the cylinder heads as even distribution optimizes the efficiency and performance of the engine. The design and geometry of the intake manifold influence the gas flow, turbulence, pressure drops, and other air flow phenomena inside the intake manifold. Among the gases traveling via the intake manifold may be service fluids, additive fluids, exhaust gas, condensate, and the like.